


let my shattered dream echo at the ends of tomorrow

by closedcaptioning



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: He only needs to play her games long enough until he can pry the bottle out of her hand.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	let my shattered dream echo at the ends of tomorrow

“Truth or dare.” 

It’s been a long day, and Light only wants to fall asleep. He’s going to need his wits about him for the long days ahead, and he was expecting Misa to have long ago curled up in bed by herself and drifted off (he’s taken to sleeping on the couch). Instead, Misa’s lounging on the futon in nothing but her thin, lacy nightgown. The flush of her cheeks, the creases of her forehead and the mostly empty wine bottle she’s clutching tell Light all he needs to know. He sighs deeply and steps forward. 

“Dare.” He only needs to play her games long enough until he can pry the bottle out of her hand.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Misa flushes more and shifts, exposing the pale skin of her upper thigh. The wine bottle tips precariously, and Light swoops in to grab it.

“Not after you just drank _that_ \--”

“Come on, don’t you love me?” The question is sudden and direct. Misa sits up and her eyes lock onto Light’s, her hand latching onto his wrist. _Just how drunk is she?_ he wonders.

“Yes, but--”

“Then kiss me.” Her slip is sliding off her shoulder, exposing more skin. Light feels no arousal, only a slowly-kindling frustration, and maybe that’s why he grabs her arms -- brittle as a bird’s bones -- and leans in, close enough to smell the stench of alcohol on her breath. 

“Fine.”


End file.
